Field of the Invention and Related Art
This invention relates to a rivet driver used with a belt of rivets consisting of a plurality of rivets integrally linked with one another via a connector strip, for driving rivets one by one to join overlapped panels or the like while permitting the connector strip to be recovered in an integral state after the required number of rivets have been driven.
As related art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,009 discloses a rivet driver used with a belt of rivets consisting of a plurality of pull-lock type rivets or blind fasteners. With this rivet driver, each rivet is separated from the belt of rivets together with the associated part of the connector strip when it is to be driven. The separated rivet is loaded in a piston type rivet driving mechanism to be driven. When the rivet is driven, it is separated from the associated segment of the connector strip and these segments are discharged one by one. This rivet driver has a complicated construction because each rivet is separated from the rivet belt when it is driven. In addition, the connector strip segments are scattered about, requiring troublesome work for their collection and disposal.